


Watermelons & Lemonade

by DefCYJ



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Choi Youngjae, Childhood Friends, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kinda public sex?, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Summer, They are old enough to do the things they do, Top Im Jaebum | JB, it's so long i'm sorry, not sure what this is, smut with not much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ
Summary: It took Jaebeom quite some time until he realized how beautiful Youngjae was in everything he did.He hadn’t noticed it the first time they saw each other again or when they had already spent some days togethernor had he noticed it after they had teased each other and joked around as if the time hadn't passed between them.But after they became closer and… things happened, he couldn't find a good reason to go back to his school dormand his suffocating life in the city earlier than neededSo he was staying a little longer at his grand parents farm and kissed his childhood friend a little bit more often than he had planned.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. The sweet taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't meant to delet the whole thing but I did so.... here we are again 
> 
> I'm sorry it's so super long without much plot.  
> But sometimes I get a little bit lost  
> in explaining the background stories and this it what happens lol  
> In the beginning I just wanted to write a little summer smut but my hand slipped and... yeah
> 
> Hope it's still enjoyable and If not, sorry about that.  
> It feels like there are more grammar mistakes than usual but Idk grammar so please bear with it.

The air was filled with the humming sound of the old blue fan and the loud chirping of the cicadas around him. Sweat pearls kept dripping down onto the thin mat underneath him and plaintive moans left his lips whenever it was too hard to keep his discomfort hidden inside.

Usually, Jaebeom would enjoy the view of the garden he was resting at but today he couldn't focus nor could he keep his eyes open long enough to appreciate the blooming oasis around him. It was a beautiful place to be. Years of hard work and dedication from his grandparents resting in it, stuffed with different greens and colors.

A little pond was in the middle of their territory, filled with orange and white painted fishes and outlined with different types of grass and variations of flowers in diverse colors. He could remember it as if it was yesterday as he had stepped into the backyard, feeling overwhelmed by the colors and scents. He hadn’t had minded those things as a child, but now as he was older and had found his love for photography he saw the beauty in things he hadn't seen before and nature was one of them.

He wasn’t sure why he liked nature so much but maybe it was because people always long for things they don’t really have for their own. Jaebeom and his parents were living in a gray apartment complex in Seoul. Their flat was on the 14th floor and even if the view over the city was nice, he could barely see much green. They had a little balcony and his mother liked to decorate their home with flowers but a real garden next to the house was something else. Not that he didn't like Seoul or the place he called home, but nature gave him a certain feeling of comfort and it wasn't the same when he was in a park surrounded by hundreds of people and loud noises.

He liked to walk barefoot in the grass, to feel the tickling of the blades of grass against his soles. He liked the scent of freshly mowed grass and color on his feet whenever he walked over the cut green. He loved to watch tiny and bigger butterflies and bees nuzzling the sweet juice of different flowers. There was so much to see. So much to appreciate and so much to photograph over and over again.

Around a thousand pictures filled his external hard drive since he arrived here. Flowers, bees, bugs, sunsets and sunrises. His Laptop was filled with wonderful pictures of things he liked, things that fascinated him. He was surprised as well as his camera told him the device is full and it took him a whole day to delete pictures that weren't good enough in his eye.

There was only one motive he couldn't delete. No matter how blurry, no matter how overexposed nor if it was too dark to see something, he just couldn't. He couldn't delete these precious pictures of his favorite model and saved them all in a very special folder and on his cloud just to make sure they will never get lost.

It’s been one and a half months and every day more pictures joined, more memories were made and preserved forever, reminding him of the time here when he's long back in Seoul.

It wasn’t as hot as today when he had arrived here. It had been pretty rainy, just as his mood was that day. The clouds on the sky gave no sight of the glowing blue color underneath back then, but today there wasn't a white cloud in the sky, not even one. No fluffy little stripe was up there to save them from the burning sun.

Today was the hottest day of the year as the radio weather report had announced. It was exhausting, tiring and it was stealing the last energy out of his thin and lanky body. It was too hot to move even if it was just a finger. He cursed at the climatic change, the god of the sun and everyone else, who could be responsible for these intense heat weaves. Jaebeom would blame himself but his mom made them live as earth-friendly as they could so there wasn’t much to be blamed for.

It wasn’t like Jaebeom hated the sun. No, actually he liked the burning star, he was almost fascinated by the energy of the celestial body and how it never got tired of burning so bright. Also, it helped him and his mood to be a bit sunnier as well but he couldn’t stand the humid air and the lethargy that came hand in hand with it.

He has never been a huge fan of the steamy season since he preferred autumn more, but his discomfort for summer became even worse than the years before. Especially on utterly exhausting days like this one. He liked to see the orange sun illuminating the red leaves on the trees or when the sun went down over the Han River, leaving the rushing stream sparkling in orange and pink. That was the time when he could enjoy the sun without being annoyed by the warmth. When it didn’t leave him breathless, tired and all sweaty.

He preferred the colder seasons because you could always put on more clothes to stay warm but there was a limit on clothes you could take off in summer. There was just no way to escape the heat. Even being naked didn’t help at all to stop him from sweating like crazy while his whole body felt sticky and gross. He felt disgusted with himself, even if he had spent the whole morning playing in the river down the road to cool his body down.

First, he had been a bit embarrassed to play there with the kids from the village. Jaebeom was in his last year of university, he was an adult now and had responsibilities, so he was too old to splash with the water like a fish, right?  
But another problem was that he hadn’t stepped a foot into deep water for quite some time now. He tried to hide his fear of drowning behind an I’m-too-cool-for-that-anyways attitude which had been mocked by an annoying childhood friend immediately.  
Jaebeom was quite popular at his current school. He had built up a chic and cool image around himself and it was hard for him to just relax and let his guards down to be the playful teenager that he still was on the inside. But unfortunately, it seemed like his childhood-play-buddy could see right through him as if he was an open book and easy to read for the other.

So one night, when it was already dark, the other had dragged him to the river and taught him how to swim again. He had been embarrassed about his uncertainty, to be so vulnerable, to be so angsty about something so easy looking but after doing a few internalized movements, his fears had been blown away and soon after it was hard to get him out of the water.

It's been a while since he had visited his grandparents he had to admit shamefully. They lived in the countryside a few hours away from the capital city and Jaebeom had been busy with learning and applying for colleges, meeting friends and well... spending time with his (ex) boyfriend(s) had been time-consuming as well. He knew that these were probably just weak excuses but the years went by so fast and overtime, he had always pushed the visit to the next best occasion. When it would fit better, when he could make time for it in his ‘busy’ schedule.

But this year, a change in his plans and the need for time for himself finally gave him the kick in the ass he needed to come back to the place of his childhood.

Originally he and his (ex)boyfriend had wanted to take a trip to Jeju island together, their first one as a couple, but (un)fortunately he had been dumped before the vacations had started, so he had needed some kind of distraction.

Of course, he could have visited Jeju by himself, since he had wanted to go there but he knew he would have sulked the whole time, so he didn't want to spend his money on being unhappy there. Luckily his mom had reminded him of his plan to visit the countryside and without thinking too much about it he had booked the first train and came here with just a backpack and his camera.

He moaned as he lifted his tanned leg slightly. Every fiber in his body was hurting due to the burning heat. He hated it, he hated it so much. His body felt limp and exhausted. He knew that he should drink more water, but his bladder was already screaming for its release, making him already feeling slightly uncomfortable. But he was too lazy to move just now, to give up his place under the parasol.

Maybe shouldn't have munched half a watermelon at once, but it had been just too tasty to stop himself from stuffing his cheeks with the juicy fruit. And how could he have said no in the first place when Youngjae had asked him to join a sticky and messy challenge of who could finish their half melon at first? When he had such a good view of the others' smiling face. When his heart was beating faster and faster as he watched the younger squeal triumphantly as he was about to win against him? He couldn't say no. He was too weak to deny him a wish.

His eyes lingered on his childhood friend, who was sleeping next to him under the parasol with a peaceful expression. It took him quite some time until he had realized how beautiful Youngjae was in everything he did. He hadn’t noticed it the first time they saw each other again or when they had already spent some days together nor had he noticed it after they had teased each other and joked around as if the time hadn't passed between them.

Youngjae's parents were still living in the same house next to his grandma like they used to do in the past when they had played together whenever Jaebeom visited the town during the summer vacations.

Jaebeom could still remember the times he had gone home with injured knees because of Youngjae who had pushed him until he fell when they had a dumb fight about the last candy or something else that seemed like the end of the world. They were children so everything was highly dramatic but Youngjae had always made a huge fuzz out of the smallest things.

Adults found it cute and amusing how determined Youngjae was to win, how his cheeks were burning red like fire when he was about to explode whenever he had lost a bet. But for Jaebeom it was just annoying. Even if he had let him win the other slapped him until he apologized to play unfairly.

Whenever his mind had wandered back to his childhood he had remembered the other one as a rowdy, a small troublemaker who had never held back his bratty behavior and who couldn't lose a game. Jaebeom had been annoyed a lot but since Youngjae had been the only one in his age and lived near his house he didn’t have another chance than to play with this kid.

Youngjae had a bit more on his ribs back then, so Jaebeom still had him as the little chubby brat in his mind as his granny had told him the younger was still living next to them. It wasn’t like he had abs nor had he a muscle packed body now, but he had wonderful thick tights and his whole frame was just more well defined, making him look more manly than Jaebeom had expected him to be.

It wasn’t like he had thought about him much over the past years nor was keen to spend time together with him in the beginning. Rather the opposite. He had wanted to be alone, sulking over his now single life and being dumped. He had wanted to enjoy his time in the peaceful and quiet place but whenever he had gone out to hide somewhere in the forest to take pictures of the landscape, the other one found him and annoyed the shit out of him like he had used to do when they were young. But after he had come to terms with the fact that the other would not leave him alone, he had given up on trying to be by himself and so they had spent some time together.

Originally he wanted to leave after three weeks, that was his plan in the beginning, but after they became closer and… things happened, he couldn't find a good reason to go back to his school dorm and his suffocating life in the city earlier than needed. And his grandma was happy about help in the garden anyway.

He snapped back into here and now as he heard the cute little whimper next to him. His gaze wandered from the younger’s wonderful brown and delicately wavy hair which framed his face so perfectly over to his long lashes, his wonderful warm eyes and the little mole underneath to his cute nose which Jaebeom wanted to bite so badly, down to his wonderful full lips. He wanted to touch them, to feel them under the pads of his fingers. God, he was so addicted to them. They had kissed before, just a few times when nobody saw them but it was enough for him to fall in love with them.

Their first kiss hadn't been very romantic nor did it already sparked something deep inside of him. The night as it had happened, Jaebeom had talked non stop about his ‘exciting’ university life to brag a little bit (too much) in front of the younger, until the other couldn’t take it anymore and had just pressed his soft lips onto Jaebeoms to end his never-ending monologue.

He should have been mad but he couldn’t help but laugh as he realized that he might have talked a bit too much. The soju had loosened up his tongue so he hadn’t noticed how annoying he had been. At least after that, the awkward tenseness from before was fully gone and they became more comfortable with each other after the incident.

Jaebeom hadn't wasted a thought about it could happen again nor did he realize the growing feelings he already had for the younger. But a few days later, as they sat next to the bonfire, talking about everything and nothing, about his break up and his struggles to keep up with the expectations of his parents, he felt Youngjae's soft hand capturing his own and somehow the world hadn't felt as heavy as before.

That time it had been Jaebeom’s turn to kiss the younger's lips gently. He remembered how he could feel the smile rising on the younger ones as he cupped his cheek with both of his hands. They had kissed some more, just innocent and small kisses before they had been sinking slowly into the damp grass to rest more comfortable in each other's arms.

Youngjae's head had rested on Jaebeom’s chest as he had looked up into the dark night sky. Another thing he would miss back in Soul. The wonderful view of the huge amount of sparkling stars on the dark horizon. He loved how it made him feel a little smaller and how his problems felt a bit lighter as well. Their hands had been intertwined and Youngjae‘s warm hand had felt so good against his palm as they cuddled against each other on this warm summer night.

And his gaze had been glued on the wide sky as a little shooting star flashed in a bright stripe over the sky before it went out again seconds after. 'I don't want this night to end' was the first thought that had popped up in his head and as he had wished to stay with the younger a little longer or forever, it had dawned on him that there could be something more.

After that, it was an unspoken rule that they kissed whenever they were alone or whenever they could hide somewhere. They kissed when they walked home from the grocery store when they played hide and seek with the children of the village, or just whenever they had the chance to do it.

It wasn't like Jaebeom was shy or a prude. He was quite popular and had kissed multiple boys and girls whenever he joined one of the wild campus parties, at least until he had met his ex-boyfriend. He felt just uncomfortable to be open about it since he wasn't sure how a small village would react when two men were kissing or what his grandparents would think.

The thought of his ex-boyfriend still left a bitter taste on his tongue. Jaebeom had been blinded by his pretty and adorable face, he hadn’t realized that it wasn’t love what he felt even if his friends had told him multiple times that their relationship wasn't good for him.

He had wasted so many days and hours, running after someone who wasn’t worth the effort, just to get dumped soon after. Jaebeom hadn't been mad about it, he had played with the thoughts as well, but it had scratched his ego that he was the dumped one and he was mad at himself that he didn’t end it sooner.

His eyes were half-closed, as he saw Youngjae's lips moving. He tried to read them, but he couldn't understand what the other one was mouthing. His mind was still too clouded with memories and the humid air to work normally. "What?" he breathed out heavily with a slight question mark written on his face.

A smile grew on the younger's face, his tongue trailed over his beautiful plump lips, leaving a glistering film on them. "Do you want to stare at them any longer or do you want to kiss me already?" he breathed out as heavy as him but it sounded so much better in his ears. Youngjae's voice, his raspy voice when he mocked him.

Even as he watched the younger's lips moving, it took some time for the words to seep into his mind but he nodded eagerly as he finally understood what the other was saying. Yes, he wanted to kiss them, he wanted to taste the sweetness of them again. Youngjae’s lips, his utterly beautiful lips. He liked the way Youngjae pressed his lips on his and he couldn't get enough no matter how many times their lips crashed against each other.

The elder liked how passionate their kisses were as if Youngjae had just waited all day to finally kiss him again even if they had kissed not long ago. But Jaebeom wasn’t any better. Just the pure sight of the red and plump lips left him longing to feel them again. It had never been like this before. Only with Youngjae, it was the perfect balance between heated and slow, as if both of their mouths were the ideal match, knowing the perfect tempo and amount of tongue, making it perfect for both of them.

It had been so hard to hold back the urge to crawl over the table as they ate the watermelon together with his grandma. As the sticky sweet juice kept running down Youngjae's chin and his lips were glistening in the midday sun while a knowing smile was on them as if Youngjae knew exactly what Jaebeom was thinking about. But he probably knew. He had told him often enough that just the pure sight of his lips could make him go crazy.

Youngjae's lips were a little chapped but still softer than everything he had ever tried before, but maybe it was because Youngjae was the softest body he had ever felt under his fingers that made him feel like that.

"My grandma… what if she sees us…" he whispered quietly against his neck, feeling exhausted by every word he had to bring out.

His parents knew about his orientation since they already met some partners but his grandparents didn't and he was afraid to see any disgust or disappointment in their eyes. Not that he had asked about their opinion on being gay before but he was scared to ask. It's not like they were strict. Deep down he knew they would accept him probably but there was still this fear deep inside that made him worry.

He gulped heavily and his throat felt dryer than the Sahara. He definitely should drink something. "You are sweaty, your hands are sticky Youngjae…." he wanted to move away, to escape his grip but Youngjae had already placed his hand on his chest and leaned over him while giving him an annoying smirk. He could feel Youngjae's heated breath against his lips and the sweet scent of watermelon filled his nostrils as he slowly came closer.

He opened his lips slightly, inhaling the sweet breath deeply before Youngjae pressed his soft lips onto his. His heart started to beat faster, his hand moved on his own just to rest on Youngjae's neck, pulling him closer to feel his lips even more on his own.

Jaebeom could feel the smile against his lips as his curious tongue asked for entrance. The younger’s mouth was hot and wet, still tasting sweet from the fruity refreshment as he found his way between Youngjae's plump lips.

His actions stopped abruptly and his cheeks blushed as his grandma shouted out of the tiny kitchen not far away from them. "Do you two want some lemonade? Strawberry and lemon, your favorite one Jaebeom"

He tried to speak but Youngjae didn't let go of him nor did he pull away to give the elder the chance to open his mouth to answer. Instead, he placed his hand lightly over his mouth, stopping him from answering his waiting grandma.

"Granny? Jaebeom wants to sleep at my place tomorrow, would it be okay for you? And yes, he would love to have some of your lemonade..." the younger yelled back before he pecked Jaebeom's lips quickly.

"Do I really want that?"

"You can tell her that you changed your mind if you don’t want you. I won’t force you to spend time with me…" he whispered against his neck, sending shivers through Jaebeom’s whole body. It was so easy for the younger to make him weak, to win over him now that he knew how to play their game.

"I just thought we could…" the elder held his breath as Youngjae kissed down his chest, his hand wandering down on his belly to caressed through the hair over his loose sports pants "spend some time together alone… just you and me, without hiding." he breathed the last words seductively against his neck, giving Jaebeom a really hard time to stay calm.

"Youngjae my grandma…." his mind was telling him to push the younger away, but all he could do was to wrap his arms around Youngjae's waist, pulling his sweaty body closer to his own. He wanted him so bad, wanted to feel more of him than just his lips, wanted to wake up next to him just to watch him sleep, he wanted it all when it came to Youngjae.

"No... No, I want to spend time with you but please…."

"I know, I know your granny… she's cool you know. She knows about me and you are old enough to be active. Do you think that she believes you are a pure soul?"

"No, but…I’m…" he started but was too embarrassed to end the sentence. Sure he was old enough and his grandma could probably think for herself but it was still something else to be caught by a family member.

"You are still her little boy…I know. " his friend said in a mocking tone and rolled his eyes playfully annoyed.

He exhaled slightly as Youngjae rolled down off him just in the minute as they heard Jaebeom's grandma coming over to them.

"Thank you," they said in unison, smiling at her like little lambs with a thankful expression as if they didn't have pushed their tongues in each other's mouths just seconds ago.

"Ahhhh it's so refreshing" Jaebeom breathed out as he sank on the mat after he had emptied the whole glass in one go.

"Jaebeom? Just sleep over if you want… I won't push you. But I would be happy…" the younger whispered, his eyes glued at the tiny clouds that appeared now above them.

"I really want to…" his heart skipped a beat as he saw the shy smile growing on Youngjae's lips and even more as he felt the warmth of the younger’s fingers as they interlaced their fingers. Jaebeom squeezed the younger's hand tenderly before he slowly came closer, their eyes were locked as he was leaning in for another tender kiss.

"Jaebeom, could you please go to the grocery store for me? I forgot to buy some things and my legs hurt too much to walk there again." It never failed to amaze Jaebeom how loud his grandma could yell without sounding all too harsh. She was such a small and frail-looking old lady but her voice could be heard from kilometers away.

He chuckled and pecked his beloved one quickly before he tried to get up slowly. He moaned as he felt that the mat was glued to his backside, feeling grossed out as the fabric slowly peeled off his body. The only motivation to move was the chance for some time alone with the younger and another long kiss. "Will you come with me?" he asked and held his hand out for Youngjae to help him to stand up.

"Just if you buy me some ice cream"

Jaebeom rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips before he answered. "Of course I will…" he said and gave Youngjae a small slap on his wonderful round ass which made the younger giggle cutely.

"I wrote you a shopping list. Here is some money and don't forget your umbrella, they said it will be raining later" his grandma said as they walked into the small kitchen around the corner.

"Ah, granny don't worry, even if it will rain, we aren't made out of sugar, right?"  
Jaebeom quickly put his shirt back on and pecked his grandma’s cheek  
before they walked out to buy the household items that were missing.

Jaebeom felt a slight sting in his heart as he saw his grandma's grateful and loving smile. He really should visit them more often just to enjoy the time they had together. But he hoped he would be able to come more often since he had another reason to visit them.

They talked the whole way to the store. He enjoyed that he could talk about everything and nothing with the younger without getting bored and he was glad that the other one felt the same. Even if they walked or sat in silence, it felt never uncomfortable nor like he had to fill the quietness with words.

They walked the path without kissing, unfortunately, just a few timid touches here and there before they arrived at the store. They found all the ingredients quickly but Youngjae took forever to decide which ice cream flavor he wanted. Melon, Strawberry, or Orange. It was always the same three flavors as an option so Jaebeom never understood why it took him so long to decide. “We just had melon, why do you even think about it? Just take the strawberry one.”

“But I love melons, I could eat them the whole day and this flavor is different so why not. And you just want me to pick the strawberry one because YOU like it.”  
The younger pouted cutely and Jaebeom’s heart fluttered by the sight. He was just so adorable, how bad he wished to kiss his little pout right now. “Take whatever you want, I will eat half of it anyway,” he replied and stuck his tongue out. He got a slap in return as he made his way to the counter. It didn’t hurt at all but it didn't stop him from pretending dramatically that he was in pain.

He sighed inwardly as he saw the slightly annoying old lady on the counter but both nodded friendly as the cashier lady kept rating over the weather or some customers, being in her usual talkative mood. It didn't bother him at all but he just wondered how others could be so vocal about their discomfort when he couldn't do the same. Not that he wanted to complain to random people but he wished he could be more vocal about some things in his life. Telling his grandma about him being gay for example.

Fortunately, another victim entered the store so the boys could leave quickly without problems while some else had to listen to her banters. He inhaled the fresh air deeply as they stepped out into the street. He loved the scent of upcoming rain. The sky wasn’t as blue as before but still, it looked just so beautiful when the gray and stormy clouds filled the horizon.

Jaebeom felt a wet drop on his skin. First just one, but more followed quickly and soon after the sky opened their gates and a flood of water came from above to wet the earth completely. The cold wet felt so good on his skin even if his shirt was drenched wet just seconds after it had started.

"She will never let us leave again if we go back." the younger mumbled with his melting ice cream between his lips. "Yeah I am afraid about that as well," he could just reply since he was a little bit distracted as he watched the green bar disappearing between the younger's lips. Could you be jealous of ice cream? God, he was embarrassed over his thoughts but the younger made it just so hard for him to stay innocent.

He flinched as he felt the cold cream against his lips, feeling caught with his filthy thoughts as he looked at the boy next to him. It’s not like Youngjae didn’t know how much he wanted him but they just talked about these things at the bonfire night and never really after that.

He took a bite and smiled as he munched the sweet chunk while the other scrunched his nose. The younger always mocked him for chewing ice cream but he knew the other was just jealous of it. “I swear if you ever bite MY popsicle.” Jaebeom widened his eyes at the words of the other who just smiled at him cheekily but he couldn’t rest in his thoughts any longer as Youngjae took his hand and ran with him through the rain.

The raindrops pelted on them heavily, their shirts were soaked wet just after seconds, but the cold wet felt so good on the heated skin. He wanted to dance in the natural shower, to get soaked even more, he wanted to kiss Youngjae in the rain, to feel his warm and wet skin under his hands. He wanted to grab Youngjae's hands and swirl him around just to hear him giggle. He wanted Youngjae. He wanted to be with him so bad. He already knew about these feelings but whenever the realization washed over him it became impossible to think about something else. He felt so tired of hiding their love even if he knew it was his fault.

Instead of dancing, they walked through the rain. Both weren’t in a hurry to get home since the time together was just too precious. The holes in the ground were already filled with water, leaving brown puddles everywhere. Jaebeom couldn’t contain the urge to splash the brown water against Youngjae's bare legs. Especially not after he had seen the slightly sad look on the younger's face. He wasn't sure what happened that made his mood drop but he was sure he didn't want his loved one to be sad. He jumped into a puddle, the brown soup spilled over the edges of the puddle hole, and dirtied Youngjae's naked legs. Youngjae laughed and started to hit Jaebeom's chest lightly as the loud giggles left his throat.

Fortunately, the gloomy expression was gone immediately and Jaebeom wondered if he had just imagined it. He knew the other could be moody. Youngjae tended to hide his thoughts from others but how could Jaebeom complain if he was just the same. A kick against his shin brought him back from his thoughts. He chased after the younger right away and they splash each other with the brown soup while their laugh filled the secluded road which led to their homes.

They lived a little bit outside of the small town since both of their families owned bigger farmhouses. It was a long way to the grocery store so he was glad when he could help his grandparents a bit when he went shopping for them.

"Let's take a break here" the younger shouted through the rain with a smiling face before he pulled him into the blue phone box on the roadside. He was slightly confused. Their houses were not far away but as soon as he felt Youngjae's lips on his, he realized the reason for his actions. The bag with the glasses and ingredients dropped to the ground with a dull thud and he could just hope that none of them got damaged.

"I thought we aren't made out of sugar" he whispered against Youngjae's lips before he kissed him again, his hands around his waist immediately, pulling him closer into a tight embrace. "You still taste sweet," he mumbled quietly, his breath already heavy, his mind filled with the need for contact as he kissed over his neck and nibbled on the younger's collar bone "So sweet that I have to hold me back not to eat you".

He chuckled as he felt the light slap against his chest. "You are so cheesy Jaebeom."

"But you like it…" he mumbled as he kissed over his jaw with small and tender kisses until his lips found the younger’s and trailed over them with his tongue.

"Yeah and I… like you Jaebeom" his heart nearly flew out of his chest as he heard the confession, his lips curled into a smile immediately. He cupped Youngjae’s cheeks with both hands, slowly stroking over the puffy hills with his thumbs. "And I like you Youngjae," more than I had planned- he thought but didn't say it out loud.

In the beginning, as he had noticed his feelings, he was confused. Not because they knew each other so long and never felt something before but because it wasn’t like Youngjae was the usual type he was interested in. He preferred quiet and petite boys. He liked small and thin bodies with a quiet soul who didn’t punch him whenever he said something stupid or tried to drown him in the river while they were playing there.

Youngjae was the total contrary. His muscular arms which hugged him just so tightly were so different from the ones that hugged him before. Youngjae's well-toned and juicy tights which he now wanted to bite so bad, to bury his teeth into them, to feel his soft skin against his lips. And the younger’s little belly, the soft flesh that looked so squishy over the hem of his pants whenever they ate two cups of ramyun. Everything he disliked before was now the sexiest thing he could imagine. And Youngjae just looked so incredibly sexy with his round and full body that Jaebeom wondered why he never appreciated some more weight before.

But maybe it was because it’s Youngjae. Because just with him he could be himself. He felt so at ease with him, totally rested in himself like he never felt before with someone else. Youngjae made him feel so many things he never felt before. With him, Jaebeom could be the person who he was, without acting a certain way to fit into a role that was pushed onto him. He could be the cheesy romantic anime lover that he was without being afraid to be judged for it.

Maybe it was because he knew the younger for so long or that he never had the feeling to be "interesting and cool" for the other. But whatever it was it was everything he wished for. To be liked for the way he was just to like Youngjae back just the way he was.

He liked him for his loud laugh, for the annoying jokes he always had on his lips, for the funny stories from his life in the countryside and for the way he took all his troubles off his shoulders whenever he listened to Jaebeoms problems.

Usually, it was Jaebeom who made the first step. He was the one who laid his eyes on someone and didn’t give up until he had what he wanted. He knew his boundaries, never stepped over them if he felt the other wasn’t interested. But he knew about his looks and knew about his charm and he never had a hard play to get someone he wanted.

It wasn’t like that with Youngjae. His feelings grew over time. A short time that's for sure but it was just a small spark of interest which grew bigger and bigger like fire with every joke, with every punch against his ribcage, with every shared laugh and with every touch against his skin. It was so different, so unknown to him but it was the first time he felt the meaning of love.

"You make me so happy" he whispered against his neck as his hands wandered under Youngjae's shirt which stuck onto his wonderful body. He shivered as Youngjae’s hand cupped his ass, pulling him closer against his body just to be wrapped tightly in a warm hug. His lust was gone and made a place for worry and care as Youngjae snuggled into the crook of his neck, his usual way to find the courage to talk about things that bothered him.

"Is there something on your mind? You looked a little sad as we walked…” he asked, worried that he did something wrong or that the other had struggles he didn’t know about. He didn’t want him to be sad. He wanted to be there for the one he liked. He wanted to listen to his problems no matter how small they might seem.

"Aren't you afraid that someone could see us?" Youngjae asked and looked down on the floor, breaking the eye contact they had. Was it that what made him sad? That they had to hide it? That Jaebeom had asked him to hide it?

“I’m sorry…. I will… “ he mumbled, feeling more than bad about his own stupidness. He had thought about it. Jaebeom had asked himself if it would hurt the younger but whenever they talked about it Youngjae just smiled while nodding and said it would be okay.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry…” Youngjae said and smiled again just like he always did, making him wonder if it was the truth. “We should go”.

"Yeah… just a second more" Jaebeom hugged him tightly again before he gave Youngjae's red cheeks a tender kiss. “You can always talk with me okay? Whatever it is, I will listen.” He felt the timid nod against his head and breathed out the air that was caged in his chest. He looked at him with love written all over his face, hoping the younger could read him and his feelings just like he could do before.

"The shy blush on your face suits you, it looks cute on you," Jaebeom said in a teasing tone and immediately got another slap in return. "We will see us tomorrow, right? And yes I still want to sleep at your place," he said while they stepped out of their hiding place.

Jaebeom’s heart clenched by the sweet smile he got in return. As fierce Youngjae was, there were moments when he was just as shy as a little lamb and it made his heart swell with affection even more.

“Hey Youngjae,'' Jaebeom grabbed the younger's wrist and pulled him back, wrapping his arms slack around his waist. Jaebeom cupped his reddish cheek with one hand, his lips brushed over the younger wet ones slowly before he placed a gentle kiss on them. The rain was a little lighter than before and the sun could find some holes to break through. It felt so warm but yet so chill as a shiver went through his whole body.

He could feel the smile under this gentle touch. The smile on Youngjae's lips whenever they kissed made his heart beat wildly in his chest. “I always wanted to know how it feels to kiss you in the rain,” he mumbled against his lips, slowly tilting his head to place another soft one onto Youngjaes. It felt so good. Not just because of the rain but also because it felt like the rain and Youngjae's warmth washed away all his concerns.

"Sleep well and dream of me," Youngjae said with a grin on his face as they parted, winking at the elder with his usual carefree soul before he ran into the direction of his house.

Jaebeom smiled and shook his head slowly as his eyes were glued on him until the younger disappeared into the house. "So cute…"

Slowly he took his eyes away from the direction the younger had gone and walked over to his own. His head was filled with thoughts but his mind felt clearer and his shoulders lighter than before.

“Granny, I'm back, sorry that it took us so long,” he said as he stepped into the hallway and got out of his soaked wet shoes. The wet clothes suddenly felt uncomfortable against his skin. His body felt cold now that it wasn’t pressed against Youngjae’s warm one anymore. He already missed him, missed his smile and just to be with him. If he was already so deep, how hard would it be to leave him behind?

"Ahh, I thought I had to call the police. Take a warm shower while I prepare dinner.” His grandma said with a warm and gentle color in her voice as she stuck her head out of the kitchen. He could already smell the tofu stew he loved so much and his belly was rumbling with excitement and hunger.

Jaebeom nodded and was about to walk into the bathroom as he stopped in his tracks. His heart was beating in his chest as he made his way back in the direction of the kitchen. He peeked around the corner of the steamy room and inhaled deeply before he started to speak.

"Granny… Can we talk about something… important later? But you have to promise me that you will still love me…" he said quietly, eyes on the floor the whole time.

"How could I ever hate my only grandson?"


	2. You are glowing like fireflies in the dark

Jaebeom leaned on his shovel. His breath was heavy from the exhausting work as he took a well-deserved break. The sweat on his forehead was itching on his skin and the slight sunburn on his face just made it worse. He pulled the bucket hat further into his face, trying his best to not make the sunburn get even worse. He should have used the sun cream as his granny told him but he wasn’t listening at all and now he had to deal with it. He must be red like a freshly cooked crab but at least he would be a bit tanned when he would go back to Seoul. 

His upper body and legs were dipped in a nice and healthy tan, making his features look even better and more defined than before. He liked how his muscles looked under his brown skin, the fieldwork gave him a little bit more of them as well. 

Unfortunately, his middle was glowing in the dark like the moon at night. A bright shining cheeky moon was hidden in his pants whenever he pulled them down before going to bed. It looked hilarious. He had spent some time looking into the mirror, checking himself out with light on and in the dark just to chuckle childishly by himself. 

He really should wear at least shorter ones but he didn't have some of these cheeky pants nor did the little clothing store sell some for men. But at least he could take off his shirt while he was working. Not that he minded his tan lines much, he was kind of proud of them since they showed his improvement but he knew if Youngjae and he would get further, the younger would mock him for having them. He could already imagine all the jokes on him but hopefully, the younger looked just the same down there as him. 

His mind wandered back to his friend. He wasn’t sure if they would do more than kissing. Of course, he wanted it. He would lie if he would deny the fire in his lower region whenever they kissed or touched each other. He was a healthy young male with needs and a pretty good-looking man kept seductively kissing his lips, so of course, his mind was filled with thoughts of the younger underneath him or on top. He wasn’t sure what this night would bring, especially when they probably would sleep in the same bed since the younger's space was limited but even if they would just kiss or hold their hands it would be everything he needed. Just the thought of waking up next to his lover made his head spin and his heart beating faster in his chest. 

He took another sip from his half-emptied bottle, groaning as the warm water ran down his throat, giving him no refreshing feeling at all. He sighed deeply. His back was aching and his muscles felt sore and heavy. Hopefully, a shower would help him to relax since he wanted to spend quality time with the younger, without feeling tired or awfully exhausted. It would be their last week together before he had to go back to Seoul. His school was starting soon again and he had already spent more time here in the countryside than he had planned. 

“Just a little bit more and I’m done,” he whispered to himself, trying to cheer himself up to continue and finish his task quickly. At least, afterward, he just had to harvest some fresh tomatoes from the bushes and he would be ready to fresh himself up and relax a bit, maybe take a nap, before he would meet Youngjae.

Harvesting was his absolute favorite part. It was a nice and satisfying feeling when you could see and eat the rewards for your hard work. All the fruits and vegetables were tastier than the ones you could buy in the supermarket. You could taste the sun, the sweat and the love you had put into every time you filled your stomach with these treasures of nature. It filled him with much pride and joy, which he never thought he had for it, as he watched the plants grow and how they changed their colors from green to yellow, orange or red. And he could understand why his grandparents loved to grow their own food as well. 

The field on the backside of the huge house was full of different kinds of plants and bushes. Tomatoes, bell pepper, radish, salad, cucumbers and different kinds of fruits like watermelon, plums and peaches. It was like heaven on earth. The bees are buzzing around him, doing their work just as him, butterflies feasted on the sunflowers while they spread their colorful wings calmly. It was an oasis for plants, bugs and animals to grow and live there so it was totally worth the work you had to put into it. 

Maybe he should move here to be with Youngjae and to help his grandparents. He smiled at the thought but shook his head slowly. Who knows what the future would bring after he had finished university but he didn't want to worry about his future just now. He had enough time to do so when he would be in his stuffy dorm back in Seoul. 

He stretched himself before he continued with his work with a heavy sight.  
The sun was still burning and the sweat dripped down his chin and tickled on his upper lip. He wiped the salty water off his face before putting the shovel back into the dry and crumbly earth while he hummed a melody. Music always helped him to get through his work better, faster and with more joy so singing was always something he did. 

After some more exhausting minutes he did the last stitch, finally being done with the hardest part of his work schedule today. He started rolling his shoulders to ease the pain in his neck and back before he took the shovel into his aching and sore hands to carry it into the wooden shed. He flinched slightly as he felt the hands on his burning skin on his back but soon, his lips curled into a smile as he looked into the excited face of his beloved one. 

"Hey," he said happily and leaned forward so he could steal a kiss from the younger. It’s been too long without these wonderful lips on his own, too long, even if it was just for a few hours. And again, he wondered how he should make it without these sinfully full lips back in Seoul. 

"Hey babe… " Youngjae whispered back and pushed him against the wall.  
His breath hitched by the impact, surprise and excitement filled his whole body as Youngjae grinned at him with a bold smile. "I will get you at seven. I have loads of things to prepare until then so it would be great if you could make us some sandwiches. You don't have to bring anything else. Just you and something to eat okay?" 

He could just nod, his heart hammered against his ribcage by the impertinent behavior. He closed his eyes as Youngjae's lips came closer. He could feel Youngjae’s heated breath against his burning skin before he felt his soft lips on his own. A whimper left his throat and found the way into the kiss as the younger pressed his body against him. Jaebeom wrapped his arm around Youngjae's waist, his hand wandered into the damp and sweaty hair of the younger before he pulled him closer. His whole body was burning from excitement and the need to feel him close, to feel his body on his own. 

"I have to go," Youngjae breathed out heavily due to the lack of air from their heated kiss. "See... you... later" he whispered between kisses over his face before he ran over to his family's farm again without looking back. He needed some seconds to regain strength in his bones. These heated moments with the younger always left him shaky and his legs wobbly. 

He stepped out of the shed as he had collected himself and squealed in surprise as his grandma looked at him with a knowing smile. Fortunately, she didn't comment on it as she walked past him into the huge shed. 

"Uhm… can we maybe prepare some sandwiches?" he asked with red cheeks, still a bit nervous because of the whole situation in front of his granny. 

"Sure we can… do you have any wishes?" She asked as she took out the little basket from around the corner. 

"He likes bell peppers and tomatoes but hates cucumbers.” he said after he thought about it quickly before he continued to speak, “I will go and water the tomatoes before I harvest some for us, do you need something else?" he scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh, Youngjae’s kisses messed him up so much, he wasn’t sure how he would survive more.

“Just a few tomatoes and salad for us as well. Thank you Beomie.” the elderly woman said before she left him alone in the stuffy shed. 

It was strange and he wasn’t even sure why he felt still so nervous but felt so good that it was finally out, that he didn’t have to hide anymore. Happily, he made his way to the field again, gathering some vegetables and fresh fruits for their date and his gran.

He walked into the kitchen before he washed his hands thoroughly to rinse off all the dirt and earth. He felt a bit nervous about the whole cooking thing so he tried to be at least a little helpful and started to cut some fruits for the lemonade and for them to eat. 

Usually, he wasn't the cooking type. He never really tried it since his mom or grandma was much better than he would ever be but preparing something for his beloved one filled him with warmth and nervousness. 

Hopefully, it would taste good, even if it was just some sandwiches. But he knew how 'hangry' Youngjae could be when there wasn’t something delicious in his belly and that's what he wanted to avoid. Grumpy Youngjae on their special night, a huge no for him. He shuddered by the thought while he spread butter on each side of the golden roasted toast. 

"You look happy… I'm glad you told me" his grandma said with a warm voice, patting his back lovingly before he went back to her beef stew on the stove. The small kitchen was filled with the scent of beef, tomatoes, different herbs and spices. His grandma's cooking skills were extraordinary, everything just tasted perfectly well balance, the right amount of spicy, salt and freshness. Hopefully, he could learn a bit more from her to cook something nice for Youngjae at some point again, knowing how much the younger liked to eat tasty homemade food. 

"Me too… I'm really happy… with him," he said, cheeks blushing by the confession but they continued to talk comfortably afterward. It felt relaxing to talk with her and even closer than before, now that his secret was out. His shoulders felt lighter and his chest not as tight as before. It wasn’t just because he told his grandma but because he could show his love and affection for the younger now openly.

He could kiss him whenever he wanted, hold his hand and wrap him in a tight hug. It’s their last week after all. Their last week of being together for who knows how long. He wished now that he would have been braver right from the start but better now than never. 

He was satisfied with what he had prepared for both of them. It wasn't a five-star meal but it was made with much love and it tasted good in his opinion. He already tried one, making sure it wouldn’t leave the younger hungry and mad even if he could imagine the cute little cute pout on his lips if it wouldn't fit his taste. 

He stored all the prepared dishes in the fridge before he thanked his granny with a small kiss on her cheek and went up into his room quickly. 

He stumbled over his feet as he took two stairs at once while he jogged up to get under the shower quickly. He tossed the dirty clothes in the laundry box, not on the floor like in his dorm room, before he finally hopped under the shower. The tenseness left his body as soon as the water hit his skin, groaning as the lukewarm water started to run over his sunburnt body. Still, it felt so good and so relaxing to finally wash off all the dirt and sweat from the whole day. 

He wrapped himself in a soft towel and dried his hair thoroughly. He would let it dry on air since Youngjae liked to play with his slightly curled longer hair. The scratches from the younger's nail on his head were just the best massage he could get so he would do everything to make his hair soft, wavy and alluring to play with. 

Jaebeom slipped into a blue button-up shirt and comfortable gray pants. He took a last look into the mirror and was satisfied with what he saw so he went down to grab the prepared meals before he gushingly said goodbye to his grandparents.

It was already five after seven as he took another antsy look at his phone, swaying nervously on his heels as his mind started to worry. He wasn't even sure why he was so nervous. Youngjae wouldn't dump him, right? He wouldn't, he told himself to calm his mind down. Before he could take another look at his phone someone wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek with a wet smooch. 

Youngjae took his hand and intertwined their fingers without thinking about it much after they parted from their hug. The younger was about to pull back as he felt the grip on his hand "It's okay, let's hold hands" Jaebeom said and smiled at him before he started to walk into the direction of Youngjae's house. 

"Sorry that I'm late, I had to prepare some things," his breath was still a little uneven from the little jog he made before. "We will go somewhere else," he continued to speak and pulled him into the direction of the river down the road. 

Jaebeom just nodded and was a little bit confused but didn't ask any further questions. They walked in silence while their hands were still interlaced. Normally he wouldn't mind being quiet while walking but today the other felt a bit nervous. "Are you okay?" he asked and squeezed Youngjae's hand softly, trying to give him some comfort if he needed it. 

"Yes don't worry" the younger replied and quickly kissed his cheek. It didn't help to ease Jaebeom's worries but he didn't want to push his beloved one into talking if he didn't feel like it. 

They walked along the river, further than their usual spot and deeper into a little forest alongside the stream. The sun was already going down, dipping the scenery in a soft orange and yellow light. It filled him with warmth as he soaked in his surroundings and the closeness with the younger. Jaebeom stumbled slightly which made Youngjae laugh as his gaze wandered around to appreciate the beautiful landscape around him, too lost in thoughts to mind the way.

"Shit, I forgot something," Youngjae said and stopped in his tracks when he cursed under his breath. 

"Is it something important? We can go back…" 

"Can I trust you Jaebeom?" Youngjae turned around and looked him deep into the eyes, trying to find any evidence for a lie. 

"Yes, of course, you can. What's with that question?"

"Close your eyes then and don't open them until I tell you." 

He closed his eyes right after the request and tightened the grip around Youngjae's hand as they started to walk again. The way was uneven, roots and bigger stones made it hard to walk without stumbling but they held their hands tightly to give each other safety. Spiderwebs tickled in his face whenever his face catched one of these mean traps and the high grass kept scratching his bare legs as they walked through a little forest. His senses were much more focused than before, every crack of a branch on the ground, every bird that fled as they came closer found the way into his ears.

"I'm a bit nervous… I never did this for someone else and I'm not the most romantic guy as you know but," Youngjae said after a while before he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. 

"You can open your eyes," he whispered against his ear, snuggling into the crook of his neck to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

Jaebeom opened them slowly, excitement spread in his whole body by the promising words of the younger. He held his breath as he saw the surprise unfolding in front of him. He turned around with wide eyes just to kiss him after wrapping Youngjae into a tight embrace. 

"I didn't have a real tent, I'm sor…" Youngjae couldn't finish his sentence, being muted by another loving kiss from the elder. 

"It's perfect, there is no need to be sorry… it's perfect, just like you…."

Butterflies filled his belly as he took a better look at the little cozy place Youngjae had prepared. His heart was beating faster by all the effort the younger had put into the romantic gesture when he knew for sure that it wasn't Youngjae's thing. He was overwhelmed by his feelings as he wrapped his arms around the younger again to make sure Youngjae knew how much he meant his words. 

On a clearing near the river was a little igloo tent prepared. A mosquito net was spread over the blue striped fabric which sparkled with little glowing fairy lights, giving it a romantic and cozy atmosphere. A soft-looking blanket was placed on the ground with colorful pillows to make it even cozier. The sun had already disappeared behind the forest so the lights could shine like little dancing stars in the night. 

It was just beautiful and the fact that Youngjae had prepared it just for him made him tear up a little. "I don't deserve you…" He whispered against Youngjae's neck before he cupped his cheeks to kiss him slowly. Youngjae placed his hands on his hip, softly caressing over his skin underneath the shirt with his sweaty hand. "Do you like it?" he asked, still with worry in his voice even if he saw the positive reaction of the elder. 

"I'm so touched, Youngjae. Nobody… ever did something like this for me…" he whispered, voice still trembling from the heavy lump in his throat. 

Youngjae took the elder's hand and guided him onto the blanket where they sat down next to each other. Their knees kept touching while they looked at each other with affection written all over their faces. Youngjae looked so beautiful, his features looked even softer in the dim light that was shining on him. God, he was so in love with every tiny little detail he saw. 

Jaebeom brushed a single hair strand out of the younger's face and tugged it behind his cute little ear, "You are so beautiful. I'm the luckiest person on earth for having such a wonderful boyfriend."

Youngjae bit his lower lip slightly as he looked up into Jaebeom's eyes. "You never asked me… to be your boyfriend so..."

Jaebeom pulled away and blushed, feeling insecure by the words immediately. Sure, he never asked him but since they spent so much time together and kissed it was kind of clear for him that they were dating.

"It's not that I don't want to be… it's just the first time you called me your boyfriend" Youngjae said with a warm voice, looking down at their hands before he intertwined them slowly. "It makes me happy…" 

Jaebeom exhaled audibly, feeling relieved by the words of the younger. "I'm sorry it was just so clear for me… but you are right," he said and squeezed Youngjae's hand lightly before he made him look up with his fingers under his chin. "Do you… want to be my boyfriend, Choi Youngjae?" 

A bright smile appeared on Youngjae's face, he nodded eagerly and hugged him tightly, nearly crawling onto the elder's lap. They kissed over and over again, just light kisses but it made his heart flutter heavily in his chest with every touch. "Yes I want to be" he whispered against his lips and Jaebeom could hear and feel the smile against his own. 

They sank down onto the blanket, resting their heads on the pillows around them. "Are you hungry? I made sandwiches, filled with love" Jaebeom said and winked at him cheekily. 

"Ugh I hope there is something else on it than butter and love or else I doubt that it will taste good." 

A soft nudge landed onto his shoulder, making both of them giggle like little children. "They are with Ham, tomatoes and bell pepper, just as you like them" he kissed Youngjae’s nose softly before he placed small kisses over his cheek and jaw. 

They ate their sandwiches while talking about everything and nothing, cuddling closer as a light summer breeze made them shiver slightly. It was completely dark by now and the light just looked even more beautiful while they sparkled softly around them, dancing in the light breeze. 

"Since you have to leave soon, I got you something…. it's not much but…" the younger whispered softly before he rustled in his backpack.

A little bookmark rested in Youngjae's hand, a slight blush on his cheeks that could be seen even in the dim lights of the little lamps. Jaebeom took it, inspecting it thoroughly while a smile formed on his lips. "You made it? It's so cute. I never thought you could be this cute." he whispered, eyes still focused on the laminated piece of paper. He liked to read a lot. Reading about other people's lives and adventures always gave him a feeling of comfort when he imagined it to be his own. His mind was already filled with Youngjae but now he wouldn't think of him even more when they were separated. 

It was in light green, hand made and decorated with dried and pressed flowers while little bees and butterflies were drawn between them. It looked like it was made by a kindergarten child but it was just so cute, so full of love and Jaebeom could imagine the strained face Youngjae must have made while he had prepared it. 

"My sister made it, not that you think I did spend half a day with it..." the younger said after Jaebeom repeated how cute it was for the 9th time. His eyes were spacing around just to avoid the gaze of the boy across from him and Jaebeom just wanted to tease him more. 

"Oh, if it's like that then it's just okay…" Jaebeom said and put the bookmark aside before he crossed his arms in front of his chest, a pout rising on his lips. 

"Why do you put it away like this? I worked the whole day on it. Do you know how long it took me to press the flowers? And how hard it is to get the glue off your hands?" he hissed at him and nudged his shoulder a few times. 

"Got you" he dodged the next punch against his shoulder and pulled him against his chest. "You are so cute. It just makes me flustered how much you like me…" he said teasingly before he kissed Youngjae's soft hair. 

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered against the elder's warm chest while he didn't dare to look him into the eyes. 

"Sure you can ask me everything…" another kiss found the way on his scalp, inhaling the sweet and fruity scent of the younger's hair deeply. 

"Since when do you like me Jaebeom?" he interlaced their fingers, his thumb brushed over Jaebeom's hand with slow motion. Youngjae snuggled into the crook of his neck, hiding his face and feelings in the warm and soft place. 

"Mhm…" Jaebeom started but held his words back for some time. He wasn't sure what the younger wanted to hear, what he would expect but the best thing would be the truth anyway. "I don't know when it exactly happened but I think I realized it the night at the bonfire… and you?" he said carefully, trying to read Youngjae's expression. 

"earlier" he just answered and Jaebeom pulled him closer against his chest, caressing over his back slowly and comforting. 

"When earlier? as we started to talk again more often?" His voice was soft, nearly just a whiff against his ear. 

"earlier… " he brought out, voice low and noticeably uncomfortable. 

"As I came here after a while? Being a good looking city boy that I am?" He tried to joke, to give the other more comfort to feel less embarrassed since there wasn't something to be embarrassed about. But his heart pounded in his chest, so loud that he wasn't sure if he heard Youngjae correctly. 

" …earlier" it was barely audible and Jaebeom wondered if he just imagined those words. 

"But we haven't seen each other for…. Oh," Jaebeom leaned onto his arm as he realized the words fully. He wasn't sure what to tell the younger, feeling mad at himself that he didn't notice it sooner. 

The younger hid his face against his neck and Jaebeom could feel the heated cheeks against his neck. His hand slowly brushed over Youngjae's head, giving him comforting touches to ease his mind. 

"At first it was just a normal friendship for me. You are the cool kid from the big city so of course, I wanted to be friends with you but the last time you were here…" his words were so light and soft as if it was the first time he said them out loud. "I don't know. I just felt so good while being with you. But as I realized that I might like boys it hit me why I was so after you. And then you came back…" his words were barely audible. Jaebeom could feel how heavy the younger's breath was. 

"I'm sorry that It took me so long to return your feelings." Jaebeom cupped his cheek, his thumb brushed over his soft cheek while he swayed him in his arms. 

"It's okay… It's not like I was waiting for you to return my feelings. I mean you know that I had others but now it's different." 

"So you liked me for so long huh?" He felt the movements from the younger after his teasing words. Youngjae writhed in his arms, trying to get out of the grip. 

"Don't mock me, Im Jaebeom."

"I would never dare to mock you. It just makes my heart flutter with affection how much you like me. As you sang Wonderwall on the field yesterday, did you think of me?" 

"You heard that?" Youngjae clenched his fists and drummed on the elder chest with a pout, a light rosé tint on his cheeks. 

"Your voice is so loud how could I not hear you? So cute… so so so cute" Jaebeom kissed Youngjae's small nose between his words. He couldn't stop to tease his lover, not when he was so cute when he did it. 

It was so much fun to tease Youngjae even if he knew he would regent it. Youngjae liked to play and loved to win. It was like an invitation for the younger to tease him back, to be better than him, to get the upper hand back again. "shut up… I'm not." Youngjae kissed his lips, pulling on his bottom lip slightly while he sucked on the soft flesh of his lips. 

"Make me” their eyes were locked, so intense that you would think Youngjae’s gaze could burn holes into his head. 

“Don’t start things you can’t handle Jaebeom,” he whispered against his neck. Youngjae’s breath was burning on his skin wherever his lips touched the elder's neck. Slowly, Youngjae rolled on top of him, finding his place between Jaebeom’s legs as if he was made to be there, fitting perfectly fine between as Jaebeom opened them wider. 

Moans left his lips as the younger started to roll his hips. Slowly, but with pressure against his excitingly twitching length. His curious hands found their ways into Youngjae’s pants, cupping his cheeks with slightly shaking hands to pull him closer to increase the pressure. He wanted to feel him so bad, to feel that the younger was just as excited as he was, to minimize the space between them. 

His breath became uneven, his mind clouded as he heard the younger’s moans leaving his beautiful lips. “You sound so good” he could just bring out. It was so hard to speak, to find words to describe how good he felt, how Youngjae felt while he was moving against him. So slowly, so teasing while his piercing gaze rested on him. 

"YOU are so whipped for me, aren’t you Jaebeom?" 

Jaebeom could just nod. What else should he say except for the truth? If it's so obvious how much he wanted him, how hard he already was from just this little playing. It wasn’t fair. He couldn't touch himself the whole time since they had started to make out, too afraid his grandparents would barge in or hear him moan when he took care of himself under the shower or his room. And now it felt just so overwhelming to finally feel him like this. Not just as a dream or imagination. 

"I haven't even started and you are already shaking underneath me. You would open your legs for me even if you like to be the one who gives." He could hear the smirk in his voice, he should be embarrassed but he couldn’t fill his dazed mind with something else than the pure lust he felt.

"Yes I would…" he didn’t even feel sorry for being so desperate, for sounding so needy. That’s what the younger wanted to hear and he would give him everything he needed. To let him win, pushing his pride beside just to please his lover. 

"Who is whipped now? Me or you?" Youngjae slowly kissed down his neck, leaving wet trails of saliva on his jaw as he kissed down to his collar bones. 

"I... it's me… please," their eyes found each other, joy was glistering in Youngjae's brown orbs. It was his own fault to be played with like that. He had started teasing, he started the game about who’s deeper into it even if he knew how Youngjae hated it to lose. 

Youngjae lifted the elder's shirt, just enough to get a good view of his bronzed chest. He sucked on Jaebeom’s left nib, playing around with his tongue. It was too much saliva, too wet but still, his pants became tighter by every flick of Youngjae's tongue against his hard bud. He whined, body shaking in pleasure as Youngjae used his teeth on him. He could push him away, he could roll him over to gain the upper hand. Of course, he could but he didn't want to stop the game they played. 

"Oh god yes…" his voice was ragged as he moaned into the summer air when Youngjae cupped his clothed length. Anticipation filled his whole body, blood rushed to the south as Youngjae started to move his hand, palming him slowly over the fabric of his pants. It felt too tight in his pants since he was already too hard to feel comfortable in his shorts. 

"You are so needy for my touch..." he spoke confidently with amusement in his voice as Jaebeom looked at him with glossy eyes. 

"Yes, I am… I need you..." his hand found their way into Youngjae’s soft and silky hair, playing with his locks gently between his fingers. It felt like a dream. Youngjae's wonderful plump lips all over his body. If there is a perfect moment to leave this earth it would be now. 

Shivers spread over his body as he felt the wet lick over the hem of his pants, his belly getting wet from the younger's skillful tongue playing around. Youngjae took his time, slowly covering Jaebeom’s stomach with wet kisses and dark blue marks that would be seen for a few days. 

“You are so cute Jaebeomie, you are already so hard for me… are you always like that, baby?”

Jaebeom nods but shakes his head right after. No, he wasn't always that fast, it was just because of him. “Just because of you...” he played along, joining the push and pull between them. He didn’t mind losing, not if Youngjae would play with him like that in return. 

And in the end, he was right. He is the one who was head over heels for the younger. He is the one who was needy for his touch. He is the one who was like a playful puppy since his feelings are so fresh and new. He couldn’t calm them down over the years and get used to them as Youngjae did. 

Youngjae opened his pants painfully slowly while he continued to kiss his belly, going further down until he kissed over the trail of hair in his stomach. Jaebeom’s whole body felt like butter, melting away by the heated licks of the younger's tongue, totally lost in Youngjae’s kisses and in the anticipation to feel his gorgeous lips around his waiting member. He was torn between feeling more of these touches and reaching his high soon. But it wasn’t in his hand anyway. It was Youngjae's decision and he had to follow, had to take what Youngjae would offer him.

“Fuck…” he was panting hard as he could feel Youngjae’s smile against his member. Youngjae started to suck on his tip slowly, to slide his tongue over the print of his dick while he looked up at the whining boy underneath him. 

Jaebeom wanted to scream, to tell him to stop the teasing and to finally release him from his suffering but Youngjae just started to suck harder, to nibble on the fabric but not on his bare skin. It was pure torture and even more as Youngjae slid his finger under the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down slightly before… 

He stopped with his actions. Jaebeom felt the chill air hitting his lower parts. Suddenly the wetness of Youngjae's saliva felt so cold without his mouth down there. His mind was clouded, still filled with pure lust and desperation. He was too far gone to realize what happened right away. He heard the rustling, felt the lack of contact against his conflagrant skin. He needed some time to gain back some straight before he lifted his body up, supporting himself on his arms. 

Youngjae smiled down at him, slowly walking backwards into the direction of the river while he undressed himself. His eyes were still lingering on the wrecked body of the elder, leaving him alone with the sensation in his lower parts. Jaebeom watched how the younger took off his clothes seductively, his dick not even half as hard as his own. His head fell back in frustration, moaning out dissatisfied as he realized he wouldn't get what he wanted. But he should have known that he shouldn't play with fire, not when it came to Youngjae.

“Don’t you want to come and join me? You look like you need to cool down a bit.”

Jaebeom stood up slowly, his legs still feeling like jelly as he tried to get up without failing. He got out of his shirt quickly before he pulled his open pants down. Youngjae stared down on him, a smirk on his lip while his gaze never left the visible tent in Jaebeom’s boxershorts. His erection sprung free as he finally pulled down his underwear that felt so painfully tight and cold around him. 

Youngjae licked his lips by the sight, looking at the product of his teasing. Jaebeom’s dick bounced up and down as he walked over to the younger, slowly, giving Youngjae enough time to appreciate his work. Youngjae was already in the water, his face half-covered with the dark liquid but Jaebeom could sense that he was smiling brightly. The triumphant smile after showing him that it was the elder who was in love like a foolish little boy.

Their eyes were locked as Youngjae brushed his hair back, his hand trailing over his neck and chest with an unhasty pace. He couldn't take his eyes off the younger, he could just stand there knee-deep in the cold water, admiring the boy in front of him with a longing gaze. He looked gorgeous, so soft, so sexy and Jaebeom's whole body was burning with desire to dig his nails and teeth into the soft-looking flesh of his shoulders. 

"You look so beautiful, do you even know that?" 

It took Youngjae just a few strokes of his arms until he was right in front of him. He looked up at Jaebeom with a hooded gaze, blinking the cold water out of his eyes. "You too… you are beautiful as well" Youngjae caressed over the backside of his thighs and kissed them with his wet lips, using his tongue on Jaebeom's dry skin. He pulled him deeper into the cold water and smiled as Jaebeom obeyed without contradictions. 

"I thought I want to be the one who makes you scream..." Youngjae whispered as he took the elders hard length into his cold and wet hands, slowly, teasingly kissing from the base up to his tip. He closed his eyes and pressed Jaebeom's dick against his squishy cheek, moving his hand in barely visible motion. "But I might change my mind now that I saw him…" 

Jaebeom shivered as he felt the cold skin against his length, regretting it immediately as he looked down at the younger and his wonderful brown eyes that looked up to him with his dick against his jowl. Youngjae kissed over his erection, brushing over it with his little bottom nose before he took a deep breath of his scent. His plump lips feeling like heaven against his pulsing member, he moaned into the dark night sky, his head fell back into his neck like a wolf that howled to the moon as he felt the kiss against the leaking tip. 

Youngjae licked over his slit a few times, just timid touches, up and down, just to make the other one crazy before he licked over the whole length with his flat tongue. He closed his eyes as he felt Jaebeom's hands in his hair, caressing through his wet locks gently without pushing him further against his will. Youngjae loved the tender touches even if it was in a steamy situation like this. 

Jaebeom kept caressing through his hair, loving to feel the soft locks between his fingers. He cupped his cheeks with both of his hands, stroking the soft and puffy hills with his thumbs. Youngjae was just so beautiful in everything he did, even if he was on his knees right in front of him.

The air was just filled with wet sounds and hushed moans. They didn't talk much but sometimes silence was better than ruining the moment with unnecessary nonsense. Not that Jaebeom could form a sentence anyways, not when his dick was buried between the most gorgeous lips he had ever seen. His mind was clouded, totally in a daze, blown away by the soft licks and slow sucking motions of the younger. 

Jaebeom's mouth was slightly opened, spilling sounds of pleasure as he felt his tip brushing against the back of Youngjae's throat. "Baby…" he whispered under his breath, his chest rising faster by now. How could someone who looked so cute and so innocent own such a skilled mouth? He wasn't sure how many partners he had before, not that he mined since he wasn't an angel as well. But he envied everyone who had been close to him while he had wasted his time with others. 

"Do you like it? Does it make you feel good?" the younger asked with a smirk on his lips. It was obvious how much he liked it but Youngjae wanted to hear it from his lips, with his voice, telling him how good he could make him feel. 

"Yes… it feels so good," his voice was shaking heavily, just a whisper into the chill air.

Youngjae flicked his wrist faster after he had wrapped his warm hand around him, stroking him with a tight grip. He kissed over Jaebeom's trembling legs, almost feeling sorry for him and his shaking body. 

Jaebeom tangled his hands back into Youngjae's damp hair, slightly pulling on it as Youngjae took him between his lips again. It felt too much but not enough at the same time. He wanted to feel Youngjae as much as he could, whatever way he wanted it. He wasn't picky when it came to Youngjae. He wanted him no matter how no matter if he would have to spread his legs for him he would welcome him with open limbs. 

But he wanted to share the overwhelming feeling with his lover. He didn't want just his own release. He wanted to finish while his body was tangled with the one he loved, wanted to become one with him, resting in his tight embrace afterward just to feel that it wasn't just a dream.

Jaebeom sank down slowly after he had made Youngjae pull out. He finally gave in to the gravity that pulled him down while his body was too weak to hold him upright anymore. He wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing over his rosy cheeks and his spit glistering lips. He could taste himself on his tongue, not as if he cared, not if Youngjae had tasted him so willingly.  
"What are you doing to me baby… you make me crazy…" 

Again, he could feel the smile against his lips, his heart beating faster by the cuteness of the younger. His hands roamed around over Youngjae's body, trying to memorize every part of his features for the day they had to part. "I will miss you so much… you make me so happy Youngjae… I lov-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he was being muted by the other's lips. 

"Not… not yet…" Youngjae whispered against his neck as he pulled him into a tight hug. "Let's wait until we can meet again. When we know for sure that it wasn't just a summer dream". 

Jaebeom could just nod, his heart feeling heavy as he felt the fear in Youngjae's voice. His palm stroked gently over his backside while his hand lingered in his hair, caressing through it gently with slow motions. He was afraid as well. Afraid that it won't work out, that they will lose the connection he thought they had. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he wanted to try. At least he wanted to try the best he could to be a part of his life and a part of his future. 

"I'm sorry… I know I have no right to stop you when you want to say your feelings out loud and… it's not that I don't trust your words it's just…" 

Jaebeom cupped his cheeks and slid his nose over Youngjae's cute one, a smile on his lips while he had his eyes closed. Sure he wanted to say these words but the younger was right, there were enough other occasions to say these words. "It's okay baby… you are right." 

Youngjae pulled him into a tight hug and snuggled into the crook of the elder's neck. "Thank you…" He felt Jaebeom's shivers and looked up at him. "Are you cold? Should we go outside?" 

"Seriously how can you stay so calm when it's so cold?" 

"I come here a lot, even by night so I'm used to it. I forgot that others are weaker than me and can't take the cold water," he said playfully and kissed Jaebeom's twin moles with his wet lips. 

Jaebeom smiled while his gaze wandered around. There were high and smaller trees around them, a little beach made it easy to walk into the water and to enjoy the swim without being scared of huge stones or light currents. The moon was shining bright above them, dipping everything in a soft dimming light and Youngjae looked so soft and beautiful in the silver shining light. It was a wonderful place to be alone and spend some time, so he could understand why Youngjae liked to come here. "Do you bring all your Uhm… pickups or whatever here?" 

"Yeah all of them…" the younger said with a wink before he wrapped his muscular legs around Jaebeom's hips. He loved how easy it was to move in water, to feel light and weightless while Jaebeom carried him around while water splashed against their torsos. Youngjae threw his arms around Jaebeom's neck, his hands didn't waste a second to find their way into his hair, pulling him down for a slow and gentle kiss. "Just kidding, just you and no one else."

"I feel honored… I feel honored and grateful." Jaebeom mumbled while his eyes were half-closed as he placed his hands onto the younger soft bottom cheeks underwater. He caressed over the fleshy hills tenderly as they slowly danced through the water while Jaebeom hummed a melody into Youngjae's ear. It was still cold and his body was still shaking slightly but feeling his beloved one like this made his heart beat faster and his core warmer. 

"Maybe we should… " Youngjae whispered against his shivering lips and kissed over his jaw up to his ear "get out and…. cuddle a bit? What do you think Beomie..." he muttered in a teasing tone while he pressed his body closer against Jaebeom's. 

Jaebeom didn't waste another second and made his way out of the water with the younger still in his arm. Youngjae’s giggles filled the summer air as he fidged and protested to be carried any longer. Their eyes were locked all the time as Youngjae's feet touched the ground again and as he bent down to rummage in his bag for something to dry them off. Youngjae wrapped the soft fabric around Jaebeom’s body before he pulled him closer against his body with the soft towel. 

He could feel the calm breath against his neck as Jaebeom’s chin rested on his shoulder, his lips ghosting over Youngjae’s neck, leaving soft kisses here and there while he wrapped the towel around their wet bodies. Youngjae took his time drying his backside, knowing how much Jaebeom liked those gentle touches. 

“You are so cute, so... so... cute” he mumbled between sweet kisses all over Jaebeom’s face while a soft smile grew on the elder's lips. With a last kiss on his eyelid moles, they sank down onto the cozy blanket, wrapping another one around their bodies to keep them warm. Youngjae's head rested on the elder's chest while his hand caressed over his belly and front, their naked bodies resting against each other as they enjoyed the shared warmth of their bodies.

Jaebeom took the younger’s hand in his, slowly intertwining their fingers before he kissed the back of Youngjae’s hand. “I’m sorry for not preparing something for you today but…” he leaned over to his bag, making the younger whine when he had to move from his cozy spot. “Here…”

Youngjae was a bit confused as he held a brown book in his hands. “What’s that Jaebeom? Your diary?” he chuckled but looked surprised as he saw the elder blush. “Like really? No, I can’t… why would you?” he said, confusion written all over his face as he tried to give it back to Jaebeom.

He pressed the little book against his chest and looked Youngjae deep into his eyes, pleading that he would take it. The book was filled with pictures, poems, moments of his stay here and little thoughts about the younger. It was filled with words of love and affection. Words he never dared to speak out loud, too embarrassed over his own cheesy side. 

“Please take it… But promise me to read it after I’m gone… It’s just a bit embarrassing to be so cheesy you know?!” he said while he scratched the back of his head and looked down at the little book in Youngjae’s hands.

“Another reason not to read it….” 

“It’s just… Yeah, you perhaps like me for a longer time but that doesn’t mean my feelings aren’t real or just imagination. I… wrote a lot about you...” he mumbled, cheeks flushed with a soft red as he played around with Youngjae’s hand to distract himself from the embarrassment he felt. 

“I want you to know how much you mean to me… how my love grew for you.” Jaebeom ran his fingers through Youngjae’s tousled hair, affection was written all over his face as he leaned in for a chaste kiss. Their lips barely touched but it felt like an electric wave went through his body, leaving goosebumps all over his body. His hand was still in Youngjae’s hair as he pulled him down on his body. “I’m really bad at speaking about my feelings but I want you to know about them. I don’t want you to worry when I’m gone. I will come back as soon as possible. I will….” he couldn’t finish his sentence as Youngjae muted him with a kiss. 

“Okay, okay I will take it and maybe read it… God, you are so cheesy” he said while he took a seat on Jaebeom's lap, his hands resting next to the elder's face as he looked down on the beautiful man underneath.

“Said the one who made me a personal bookmark and who sings Wonderwall on the top of his lungs while he digs holes on the field.” He said with a smile on his lips while his palms stroked over Youngjae’s bottom cheeks before he squeezed them firmly which made the younger giggle as well.

“I told her about it… but she already knew,” Jaebeom said after a while with a smile on his lips. 

“You told whom and what?”

“My granny… I told her about me being gay and that I like you. She said she saw the way I looked at you and already knew but she was still happy that I told her.”

“You … did?”

Jaebeom just nodded with a huge smile on his face. “Yes and she still loves me, unbelievable right?” he laughed out as Youngjae punched his chest slightly. “I told you but you didn’t want to listen to your gorgeous boyfriend.”

“Yeah my gorgeous, loving, talented and beautiful boyfriend.” he said while he emphasized every word. “I’m so glad it’s finally out and that I can finally be open about my… feelings for you.” 

The elder's chest felt tight as he saw the shy expression on Youngjae’s face. He had cursed at himself afterward for taking so long with confessing to his grandma but at least they could enjoy their last week together as a couple in front of everyone else.

Their lips found each other again, moans and whimpers filled the night air as Youngjae started to move his hips in a rhythmic motion, rolling his lower region against Jaebeom's bare skin. 

"Not again" Jaebeom breathed out heavily, "I can't take another teasing like this…" his voice was just a whisper, his eyes disappearing behind his lids as Youngjae speeded up his pace. 

Jaebeom grabbed his cheeks, holding them firmly in his hands as he tried to stop the younger from moving more. "Please …" he brought heavily as shivers spread in his body. 

"I won't stop this time… I promise." Youngjae replied just as shakingly as the elder. 

Jaebeom kissed over the younger’s collarbone as Youngjae rummaged in his bag to grab the lube. His whole body was tingling with anticipation as the sound of the opening cap rang through his head. Some drops of the gel dripped onto his belly as Youngjae coated his fingers generously. 

"Do you really want that?" Youngjae asked as his hand rested on Jaebeom's chest while his other hand already found its way between his cheeks. His head fell back as he entered himself with the first finger, slowly starting to prepare himself for his lover. 

Jaebeom could just swallow heavily by the beautiful sight in front of him. "Yes, I want it… I want you" he breathed out heavily, nodding frantically while his heart was beating faster against his ribcage. He pulled Youngjae down for a heated kiss, their tongues danced around, saliva spread on their chins and lips as the kiss became more passionate. 

Jaebeom's hands roamed around his back and tights, enjoying the prickling feeling under his fingertips whenever they touched Youngjae's soft and burning skin. His whole body was craving it, he couldn't think clearly anymore, his mind filled with Youngjae's moans and the anticipation that shot fire through his whole body. 

A shiver went through his body as he felt Youngjae's precum leaking member on his belly. Their kiss became sloppy, open mouth kisses and lips that crashed against each other over and over again. He couldn't breathe at all but he couldn't stop himself from kissing the man above him. 

Youngjae leaned into the touch of Jaebeom's palm as he cupped his cheek, the soft strokes of Jaebeom's thumb made his heart flutter with affection. It was just perfect and how he imagined it to be. He could feel Jaebeom's love with every touch, every kiss and with every shaking word that left his lips. He would cry if the situation wasn't that lewd. He felt so loved, so desired his heart was about to burst in his chest. 

Their eyes were locked as they gazed at each other with hooded eyes when Jaebeom's finger joined the slippery play of the younger's between his cheeks, slowly entering him as he pulled him closer against his chest. "Let me help you…" he mumbled against his ear while his hand caressed through the damp and sweaty hair. 

The kiss became slower. Youngjae's hand stroked slowly over the elder's chest, squeezing the fleshy hills before his thumb played around with his hard nips. Jaebeom was twitching under his hands and it just made him play with these lovely buds even more.

The elder was whining, high-pitched moans and soft pleading sounds left his lips between kisses as Youngjae started to rock his hips against his fingers. Youngjae's body just felt so good against his own and the friction against his hard length made his head spin like crazy.

"I'm good, we can…" his words were cut off as Jaebeom curled his finger and brushed over his sweet spot, sending waves of pleasures through his body. "Please Jaebeom" he whined and made him pull out his fingers, feeling empty as soon as Jaebeom's digits slipped out. 

Youngjae sat up and took the elder's length into his hands, stroking the already hard member with his sweaty palm. He enjoyed the feeling under his hands, the way Jaebeom moaned out as his thumb brushed over his tip made his own one harder with every second that went by. 

He licked his lips as he placed Jaebeom's length against his waiting hole, slowly sinking down on him while his head fell back into his neck. It just felt so good. He felt so full, filled out completely in such a perfect way. 

Jaebeom pressed his lips together to stop the whining sounds to leave his lips, overwhelmed from the hot and tight feeling around his dick. His hands rested on Youngjae's hips, his thumbs brushed over his soft skin in circles as he tried to collect himself.

"Did you plan this?" he asked as he looked up at the beautiful boy on top of him. 

Youngjae smirked and licked his lips slowly before he answered, "I hoped for it…" he whispered as he started to roll his hips, moaning out loud as Jaebeom's dick moved in and out. "God, you feel so good Beomie…"

Jaebeom squeezed Youngjae's strong tights by the name while his mouth was too weak to protest against it. It was just too cute and innocent for a situation like this. "Not cute… sexy" he brought out and tried to smirk which made the younger laugh out loud. 

"Cute… cute and sexy," he said with a smile and kissed Jaebeom's lips quickly before he went back to bounce on Jaebeom's lap, chasing his high while his twitching length smeared drops of his pleasure all over Jaebeom's belly. 

Youngjae was just so beautiful. The way his hair was glued on his sweaty forehead, the way his mouth hung open with every sound that left his plump lips, the way his muscles twitched under his skin with every move he made. He was just perfect. Perfect in every possible way. 

The soft moonlight was shining on the dark night sky behind him, illuminating the boy on top of him with the soft glow. The round shape of the moon gave the younger a halo, making him look like an angel like they were portrayed in pictures. 

Maybe he was one, Jaebeom thought as he looked up at his heavenly features but he changed his mind quickly as loud moans found the way into his ears, slowly seeping into his mind, making him rethink his thoughts immediately. 

Maybe he was one on every other occasion. But not now. Not in this exact moment as Youngjae's hips kept bouncing on his lap at a steady pace. Not when he clenched around him the way he did, making it hard for him not to cum right on the spot. Not when his head fell back into his neck just to emit sinful moans. Not when he made Jaebeom feel the way he did right now. 

He couldn't rest any longer in these thoughts as the words of the younger slowly reached his brain. "What?" he whispered out, fear was rising in his chest. 

"We have guests," the younger said with a smirk before he placed his hand on Jaebeom's lips to stop him from protesting in any kind of way. "Be quiet and come here" the younger whispered while his gaze was glued to something in the trees. 

Jaebeom slowly got up and looked in the direction where Youngjae's eyes were headed. His eyes widened as a deer looked at them curiously. "Woah I never saw them so close" he whispered, their current state forgotten.

He was totally amazed by the wild animal that was looking out of his hiding place. In "Maybe he thought you're one of them with your moans," Jaebeom whispered playfully while his gaze was still glued onto the dark forest. 

He pouted as he received a smack against his chest. Finally, he took his eyes off the impressive deer when his hand reached out for the younger's face. His palm captured his wonderful soft and round cheek before he rolled on top of the younger with a swift motion. 

"You scared the shit out of me" whispered against his lips before he chewed on Youngjae's bottom lip slightly. He sucked on the soft flesh before he slid his tongue between the younger's lips when he moaned out into the kiss. 

Jaebeom hummed into the kiss while he slowly started to move his hips. He pinned Youngjae's hands against the blanket, intertwining their hands as he slowly speeded up his pace. He squeezed Youngjae's sweaty hands as a wave of pleasure washed over his body, leaving him shaking unrestrained while he couldn't hold back his soft whimpers. 

He kissed over Youngjae’s neck and jaw with wet kisses, moans slipped out with every thrust of his hips. It's been a while for him since he slept with someone. Even with Jisung, he didn't do it long before their break up had happened. 

"I'm sorry" he breathed out heavily, voice shaking with every word. "I'm so close… I'm gonna come soon." He hid his face in the crook of Youngjae's neck, sweat kept running down his temples and forehead as he kept moving his hips. 

"It's okay…" The younger whispered as his hands found their way into Jaebeom's hair, caressing through his locks lovingly. Youngjae wrapped his legs around Jaebeom's body, pulling him closer against his torso to increase the friction on his throbbing member. 

Youngjae's nails scratched over Jaebeom's back as he hit his sweet spot with a sharp thrust. He arched his back as the pleasure flooded through his body. "Right there…" he moaned out loud, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Jaebeom just nodded and kept pounding into him at a faster pace by now. He looked down at him and his wonderful pleasured face. Youngjae's cheeks were burning in a bright red, his sweat was glistering in the soft light of the little lamps when he cupped his cheeks with both of his hands. 

Their eyes were locked, heavy breaths filled the air when Youngjae's face twisted by the overwhelming pleasure that went through his body as he finally came between their bellies. 

Jaebeom kept thrusting into him, his pace became uneven while his whole body was twitching and shaking before he released heavily with Youngjae's name on his lips. He rode out his orgasm, filling the younger up with his hot load before he collapsed onto the boy beneath him. 

"That was…" 

"God, it was amazing" Youngjae breathed out heavily as he slowly came down from his climax with a contented expression resting on his face. They snuggled against each other, holding each other in a tight embrace as they both dived through their aftermath. 

"Stay…" The younger mumbled and held him back with his legs as Jaebeom wanted to pull out. He just nodded and sank down onto him, relaxing his body completely on top of him. 

Their breath became slower with every passing minute. Jaebeom rolled on his back while his arms were still wrapped around the younger's torso, pulling him onto his chest before he draped the blanket onto them again. 

"Are you tired?" He whispered while his hands caressed through Youngjae's soft hair. He smiled against his forehead as he heard the soft humming when he placed a gentle kiss on the heated skin. 

His fingertips ghosted over Youngjae's sweaty back slowly with gentle motions. A smile formed on his lips as he felt the twitching from the younger as he slowly dived into sleep. "You are so cute" Jaebeom whispered as he continued to caress over Youngjae's soft skin while he held him in his arms. 

He felt so lucky. Not because he finally had sex but because he felt so at ease, so close to the younger as if they just became one. 

"Please don't forget about me..." the younger mumbled against his neck in his sleep with some other words he couldn't understand. His chest was aching by the painful tone in his voice "I won't my love… how could I forget you?" he whispered back and hoped it would seep into the younger's mind to stay there forever. 

The pitch-black night sky was glistering with soft sparkling stars as he looked up at the firmament with tired eyes. His heart still felt heavy in his chest as he slowly rolled Youngjae over into the pile of blankets and pillows, placing him gently in a comfortable sleeping position. 

Soft breathing noises escaped Youngjae's lips as he snuggled into the soft piles around him with a relaxed expression on his face. The baby hair tickled under Jaebeom’s fingertips as he trailed his fingers lightly over his tender skin of the quietly snoring boy next to him. 

Of course he was scared about their future as a couple as well. He was scared that he wouldn’t feel the same when they meet each other again. That his heart won’t beat faster when they kiss again or that the sparks between them become cold and hurtful but deep down he knew that Youngjae was the one for him and deep down he hoped the younger would feel their connection as well. 

A kiss found the way on Youngjae's slightly opened mouth and a smile formed on his lips even in his sleeping state. It warmed his heart as he looked down at him and he had to swallow as he felt the heavy lump in his throat when he thought about the limited time they had left together and their uncertain future. 

“I hope you won’t be mad at me,” he whispered as he snapped a picture of the sleeping beauty under the dimly shining light. It was pretty dark and crispy but he wanted to keep it for the days when he missed him the most. 

He pulled out the diary just to write some thoughts on the last pages. He hoped the younger would find them when he needed to hear these words, when he doubted their bond or when it was hard for him to trust Jaebeom that he wouldn’t forget about him.

Afterward, he snuggled against his neck and inhaled the soft scent with a deep breath before he slowly dived into a dreamless sleep as well. 

Jaebeom’s body was aching slightly as he opened his eyes the next morning. He groaned when he lifted his body off the hard ground just to look into the eyes of his lover. “Did you watch me while I slept?” he asked before he rolled on Youngjae to kiss all over his face tenderly. 

“You drool while you sleep,” he said in a teasing tone and Jaebeom checked immediately if he had some saliva on his cheek.

“and you… you…” he tried to think about something to tease the younger but couldn't find something when he was just so damn cute in his sleep. “Ah never mind...”

“So you watched me as well?” the Youngjae said with a slight pout on his lips before he tickled Jaebeom’s sides, making the elder laugh out loud wholeheartedly. 

They cuddled and kept kissing for a while until they decided to take a morning bath in the river to wash away all the sweat and other body fluids from their heated night before. It took them forever to get out again and to pack their belongings since both couldn't keep their hands from the other. 

It was another warm and cloudless day as they made their way back into the town with their hands intertwined. It was already around twelve as they arrived at Jaebeom's door and his stomach grumbled loudly as the smell of his favorite dish filled his nostrils. He was about to ring the bell as his grandma opened the door right before his finger pressed the bottom. 

“Welcome back you two...” she said and shook his head as she saw her grandson’s neck. “Seems like the mosquitos get worse and worse with each year,” she said in an amused tone as he patted his shoulder with a smile. “ I’m glad they let you live by the way they attacked you.”

“His blood is just so sweet” the younger joined and Jaebeom didn’t understand what they were talking about until he took a look in the mirror just to find his neck plastered with hickies.

“When?” he asked with his palm pressed onto his neck, his mouth slightly open as he looked at him with a confused expression on his face. 

“You looked so cute while you slept” Youngjae answered and shrugged his shoulders before he walked after Jaebeom's grandma to help her in the kitchen.

Jaebeom buried his burning face behind his hands before he walked after them with a heavy sign. He’s definitely not an angel. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always happy about helpful criticism or a nice comment.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading 🌼


	3. It’s you that I think of every day, every minute and every second.

Jaebeom sighed heavily as he tossed his phone into the pile of pillows next to him just to pick it up again a second after. The ‘Seen’ status of his message burned in his eyes as he took another look, hoping that the younger would have answered him.

It’s been three month since he came back to Seoul and since his boring University life had swallowed him again. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy hanging out with his friends again but to his own surprise he missed the work on the field with the sun burning his skin more than he thought, and of course he missed his grandparents and he missed to spend time with his boyfriend everyday. 

They talked a lot on the phone. They kept seeing each other via video call nearly every day and even had some steamy moments but it wasn’t the same as seeing his partner in person. But it was better than nothing, he tried to remind himself whenever he fell into a whiny mood about their unfortunate situation.

It had been all good between them, at least as good as it could be when you lived six hours away from your boyfriend. But over the time it became harder to find time for each other since Youngjae had started smaller jobs to earn some money to visit him. He had offered to pay for the train ride or come over even if it's for a weekend but the Youngjae always refused to take his money and insisted on visiting him first. 

He couldn’t understand why the younger was so keen on paying it by himself when Jaebeom just wanted to see him again so desperately. Wasn't it more important that they would see each other again and not who paid the ticket? It was just so hard to wait without having a proper date set where they could meet again. 

Jaebeom pulled his soft blanket over his head and closed his eyes, trying to take a small nap to ease his troubled mind. But he tossed and turned a few minutes later, unable to find some peaceful rest when he just wanted a message from the other. 

He got up and walked over to the fridge to grab a cold soda which he gulped down in one go. He looked out of the dirty kitchen window while he tried to calm his thoughts down.  It was already fall and the trees and bushes had changed their colors into a warm red and brown. It wasn't as hot as in summer anymore but the rainy days became more and more which just made his mood worse. 

He grabbed his book from the dinner table before he walked over to his bed again. Jaebeom plopped into his blue striped sheets and cuddled back into the warmth he had left before he opened the book he was currently reading. 

The self-made bookmark from the younger was resting between the pages, a soft smile grew on his lips as he remembered the moment in which Youngjae had gifted it to him. “I miss you so much” he mumbled as he squeezed the precious memory of his beloved one against his chest, cringing by his foolish behaviour immediately.

He took another look at his phone to find a message which he opened with a beating heart just to find out that it wasn't his lovers but from his best friend, asking if they would hang out together with the others. He wasn’t sure if they would do a video call later but he wanted to stay at home just in case. 

He scrunched his nose and quickly replied that he wasn't keen on meeting with others except for him. Yugyeom's other friends were a little complicated and arrogant when you asked him, so he rather spent his time with a good book than to hang around with these jerks. He wasn't sure what his friend saw in them but as long as it wouldn't change Yugyeom's gentle heart he wouldn't talk bad about them. 

Jaebeom rolled his eyes as he heard the soft knocks on the door. He grumbled as he had to get out of his cozy and warm bed, his favorite place at the moment before he slowly shambled over to the entrance, already yelling at the person behind the door as he guessed who it was who bothered him. “I’m not coming with you Yugyeom, I just answered you….” 

He opened the door with a swift motion and stumbled back as he saw a balck hooded guy standing there that clearly wasn't Yugyeom. 

The other pulled his cap back and smiled with his bright sunshine smile which always made his heart melt like butter. 

"Youngjae" he whispered, eyes wide open as he tried to catch what was going on. 

Youngjae leaned against the door frame with a sly smile on his face, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Did you miss me? Why don't you let me in…" he said while he looked around in the hallway to see if someone was watching them. 

Jaebeom pulled him inside as he finally snapped back out of his trance. He hugged him tightly, still trying to process the situation while he snuggled into the crook of the younger's neck. His heart skipped a beat as he felt Youngjae's arms around his waist, pulling him closer against his body. 

"You are here" he whispered and just hugged him tighter until he released Youngjae from his tight grip and cupped his cheeks with both of his hands. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have picked you up from the train station." 

"I wanted to surprise you" the younger said with a cheeky smile and kissed Jaebeom's lips gently. "Seems like it worked" 

"How did you manage to sneak in? You know it's not allowed for you to be here right?" 

"I sneaked out so many times before, I know how to do it and the guy at the entrance is not pretty attentive of his surroundings."

Jaebeom just nodded and pulled Youngjae in the direction of his bed. He didn’t mind the possible consequences, not when it was more important to catch up on three month without cuddles and kisses. It felt so good to have him under his fingers, to touch his soft skin and to hear his voice and see his smile. He already knew how much he missed him all these weeks but now, as Youngjae was right in front of him he realized it even more how much his body was craving for the younger's warmth. 

Youngjae gasped as Jaebeom pushed him onto his bed, crawling onto his lap to take a seat on his favorite spot. Their lips found each other again. Slow kisses became passionate just to calm down into something loving soon after. They kissed for what felt like an eternity but it still felt like it wasn’t enough.

The elders' arms rested around Youngjae’s shoulders, his fingers tangled in his now longer hair. They just stared at each other without saying a word but their loving gaze and rosy cheeks revealed everything. His heart was beating so fast in his chest as he looked in the face of his gorgeous boyfriend from so close. 

All his concerns were washed away. It was still his Youngjae. Nothing had changed his feelings after being seperated. No, they grew even deeper than before. His heart was still beating like crazy against his ribcage whenever their lips met. His cheeks were still glowing in a soft red whenever he felt the others hands on his body. His belly felt still full of butterflies whenever he heard his laugh or saw him smile. His skin was still tingling and burning whenever he hid his face in Youngjae’s neck while his scent found the way into his nose. It was still his wonderful boyfriend. It was still the one he loved.

“I love you” he whispered as he caressed over Youngjae's soft cheeks with his thumb. His heart fluttered as he saw the smile, his favorite smile which would always make him weak. 

“And I love you. I’m so happy to see you again.” 

Youngjae pulled Jaebeom down with him, slowly sinking into the sheets just to stare at each other with love written all over their faces. Jaebeom brushed strands of the longer hair out of his face to have a better view on his beloved one. “It suits you.” he said and smiled and gave Youngjae’s cute little nose a gentle kiss. 

Jaebeom closed his eyes as he felt the gentle touch against his skin. His hands wandered under Youngjae’s oversized hoodie to warm his hands while Youngjae’s fingertips brushed over his lips and cheeks. “I really missed you so much” he mumbled again with his eyes still closed.

“I’m sorry that it took me so long.” 

“It’s okay… now you are finally here…”

He pulled him closer, slowly rolling them over to rest on Youngjae's chest. It felt like the tenseness from the past weeks was completely gone as if they were dissolved in thin air. 

“I read your diary,” the younger one said after a while. “It helped me alot to go through the past few weeks. Your words and your love…Thank you for everything Jaebeom.” Youngjae whispered in the elders soft locks with his eyes closed. “You can have it back, I copied all of it but I want you to look at it whenever it gets hard between us.” 

Jaebeom just nodded and intertwined their fingers, his thumb brushed over the back of his hands in a gentle motion.

“But I will keep the last pages… I hope you don’t mind that I ripped them out”

Jaebeom blushed as he remembered the words he wrote down after their shared night but Youngjae already knew his cheesy side and loved him even with it so it was okay, he told himself.  Jaebeom’s forehead rested on the younger’s, their eyes were locked and their hands intertwined while their hearts were beating in unison.

“Let’s stay together for a long time,” the elder whispered before he placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips.

“Yeah, I would love that”

  
  
  
  


_ My Dear Sunshine, _

_ I’m not sure if you will find these words. I’m not even sure if I want you to read them but I can’t keep them inside myself so I have to let them out. _ _ It's hard to take my eyes off you while you are lying next to me but I still want to write a few words to you.  _

_ I’m not sure if your sleepy mumbles were meant for me but even if not, I want you to know that no matter what happens in the future, I will never be able to forget about you.  _

_ Youngjae, your presence in my life feels so warm like the sun in the morning that carefully kisses me awake and each morning my body will crave for your kisses and to be with you. How will I be able to forget about you when my first thought in the morning will be you? Your aura is in so many things. There are so many things that remind me of you. You are in every flower that I see. You are in every sip of water I will drink since always scolded me to drink enough. You are in every star on the sky and with every shooting star, my only wish will be to see your smile again.  _ _ You are the moon, the sun, the shining light that brightens up my life. You are in every watermelon I will see, every strawberry and in every Lemon. My head will be filled with you and no one else.  _

_ People always say love comes to you when you aren't looking for it. And I wasn't looking, I wasn't planning to fall for you. But I did. I fell so hard for you like I never imagined to fall for someone. _ _ I will miss you every second we are seperated. I will miss talking to you. I will miss your smile, your lips, your jokes, your laugh, your mind, kissing you, feeling your lips against mine and just being able to hold your hand.  _

_ Before, whenever I was with someone I still felt so alone, so lost and restless but with you everything feels so different. Whenever you took my hand I felt at ease, as if all my troubles disappeared in your embrace. With you, I can be the person that I am, with all my flaws and failures and I’m so thankful for that.  _

_ Even if it won’t work out in the end, which of course I don’t hope, you made me feel like no one else before and you gave me hope that my heart deserves to be loved even with all my flaws. You showed me what real love is even in such a short amount of time. I wish and pray to spend my life with you but even if we drift apart you will always have a place in my heart.  Thank you for making me feel a little less alone in this chaotic world. Yours Beom _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the last chapter felt a bit rushed? but I already wrote so much and I didn't know what to say without writing too much again so 😅 Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> I'm always happy about helpful criticism or a nice comment.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading 🌼

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy about helpful criticism or a nice comment.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading 🌼


End file.
